the summoning
by Madalin459
Summary: all i wanted was to have a strong familiar but it did not happend and instead i got a peasent boy and even worst he is not alone just who is that and what will happen next .


It was a beautiful morning at the academy of magic the place which was locate on a part of the kingdom of Tristan it was at this institute that children from Nobel families were there in order for them to learn how to control their magic and learn how to be proud nobles themselves but at the moment that was not important and that was because for many who were now second years it was an important step for them and the reason was that they were about to summon their familiar's which was a long life partner and companion for some that was not a problem or something to worry but for a certain sixteen year girl it was everything she wanted to achieve and the reason for that was because she had a bad reputation in the school because of her poor magical skill's so in order for her to prove that she was not what many of the student's and in a way her family thought . now that it was morning the said person which her name was Louise le blank the la Valier or just Louise for short despite the fact that the nick name that she had was Louise the zero which she ignored most of the times even if it hurt more than anyone would know was about to wake up and begin her day Louise had a short stature and long strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes in a way she was very cute but her personality was not after she tossed around in her bed she awake because of the sun's ray's which penetrated the room which made the little girl wake up so after she got up and went to her drawer she changed herself and then after she put on her uniform that had a white blouse and a black skirt with black long socks and a black cape with a golden pentagon in the middle she went to great hall and had breakfast she went to her classroom .

At the same time in the principal's office Osmond who was the principal was having a nice quiet morning the old man who had a long white beard and black robes was talking with his secretary miss Longville who 's real name was in fact mat Hilda but she was hidden her name because of what happen with her family something that she did not want to talk about . the reason why she was here was for the fact that she was the notorious thieve fuque the sculpture and she wanted to steal something that she heard was very valuable so in order to obtained information she decided to become Osmond secretary for her the job was something good in a way for not only was she able to gather information but at the same time no one could had suspect her of being a thieve so it was a good deal for her but the down side was the fact that her boss was a very lecherous old man who tried most of the time to embers her but she did not mind most of the time and the reason for that was because every time the old man tried something he ended up being beaten by her something she enjoyed very much so was now after the two talked about the event which was about to happen the next day the old man used his familiar which was a little white mouse to try and spy under the young women dress only for her to stop the mouse and try to beat her boss only to be interrupted by the sound of an explosion that came from the classroom making the two stop .

At the classroom before the explosion happen Louise and the other student's were introducing themselves in front of a new teacher . well students she began making them pay attention my name is chevoruse but you can call me shrouse the earth I'm a triangle mage and I will teach you the ancient art of alchemy but before we start dose anyone know what are the other elements she asked looking around the classroom and seeing that most of the class was quiet she wanted to tell them but she was interrupted by a blond boy that had an arrogant air around him and the most bad taste in clothes . I will answer he spoke trying to look superior . the elements are fir earth water and air . correct mister ? she said wanting to know his name . i. m gulch de garment he answered in a smug way . making the elder woman nod in acceptance . well now I will teach you a simple spell which is basic alchemy she said to the class taking three pebbles she turned them in to gold a girl with red hair and tanned skin seeing the effect of the spell she asked rising her voice .did you turned those in to gold ? when the teacher heard what she said she answered .no its just brass making the girl sit down disappointed .

Now dose someone want to come to the front and try the teacher asked the class but saw that non wanted to try so after a few seconds she decided to call someone to came and try but she saw that many did not want to give a try so looking around the classroom she saw Louise taking notes so after she thought a bit she asked Louise . you the one taking notes . ah yes man ? she asked her curious what is your name ? ah Louise man she answered her . well Louise do you want to come down here and try she asked her making the girl widen her eyes and stop for a few second's contemplating on what to do only to be interrupted by kirche and most of the other students who started to panic and tried to stop her making Louise angry making her decision she rise up from her seat and made her way towards the front despite all the screaming from the class which she ignored . now Louise think hard about the metal you want to transmute in to the teacher told her Louise accepting her advice . kirche who was on her seat knowing what was about to happen tried once again to stop Louise but it was useless because she did not want to listen so Louise started to make the spell but before she could do what she always did a short girl with blue hair with blue eyes rise up from her seat and while she still had her book from which she was reading she quietly left the classroom while the other poor souls were left behind to brace themselves from another explosion and that was exactly what they did when Louise started her spell that ended in blowing up the classroom much to the horror of those who were left behind but alive by some miracle the only victim being the poor teacher who was out cold. Louise seeing the mess that was done wanting to save some dignity said . ups look's like I mess up a bit . A BIT came the angry voice of all those that were left yeah right . look I just had a bad day that is all Louise told them trying to defend herself but the others did not believe her making her angry but did not want to show that she was hurt . well that is all you have no wander you cant make a spell and that is why you are called Louise the zero kirche told her making Louise even angrier inside but chose not to be affected .

After the incident Louise went to the principal's office in which she explained what happened resulting in her not getting punished so after she said goodbye she opened the door only to be meet with kirche and momotrancie who asked her if she got detention or if she was expelled but to their surprise Louise told them what happened something that made the two wander but kirche wanting to teas Louise asked her . so what are you going to do tomorrow at the summoning ritual Louise hearing the question realized what kirche wanted to do so after what happened she told her and motmorance . I will do it if I'm confident in one spell it's the summoning spell summon servant .when the two heard how confident she was they were for a bit surprised but then they started to laugh making Louise angry that she was looked down on . yeah right it will probably be another explosion kirche told her continuing me on the other hand I don't have to be worried . Louise then having enough yelled at her telling her that what she would summon would be something more amazing than what kirche or someone else could summon making the two girls surprise once again but after Louise left they started to laugh at the thought . later in that night all the students were preparing themselves for tomorrow . kirche who was in her room after she wanted to prepare herself to spend her time was thinking about what Louise told her making her wander if with what happened till now she could actually succeed but in the end she let that thought out .

Louise who was in her room after she changed in order for her to prepare herself for tomorrow remembered what she said and she was having self-doubts if she could succeed in the end she let those thoughts out and prepared for tomorrow as well .

The next day every one was out side preparing for the summoning ritual professor jean Colbert was the one who was supervising the said ritual . welcome second year students this is a sacred ritual in which you will find the one who you will spent your life as a noble colbert told them so who is first ?

It is I guiche de gramond he told him tryng to make himself noticed which made him keep talking until the professor had enough and told him enough with the speeches there are many others who are waiting the professor told him making guiche pout but accept so then he began to summon his familiar which was a giant brown mole with brown eyes something that made the narcissistic play boy look rather disappointed . after him was kirche who managed to summon a fire salamander something that impressed colbert after that Tabitha which was actually named charlotte of Gallia summoned a wind dragon named syphid a giant blue rime dragon with blue eyes and so the summoning ritual continued .is there someone who did not summon ? colbert asked kirche being the one who answered told him . miss valliere didn't summon .making Louise who was a bit behind to stiff a bit when her name was called . ah well miss valliere mister colbert told her drawing her attention since you are the only one left then I think its time for you to begin the elderly man told her making her nervous . well come on Louise you said that you would summon something more amazing than flame her rival kirche told her trying to mock her . you be quiet you will see I will summon a familiar that will be more amaizing than yours Louise said making everyone with her declaration . even if she was a bit scared that she might fail she gather her courage and began the chant many wandering if she knew what she was doing .after the spell was done the field was cover in smoke for a few seconds when everyone saw that they started to laugh but it only lasted for a few minutes and everyone stopped when they saw what appeard to be a boy about Louise age . the boy was unconcese but evrione could see that he was wearing strange clothes from their point of view Louise when she saw what she summoned or rather who she started to lose her calm realizing that her hopes were crushed kirche who with everyone else were seeing the boy she started to laugh but that did not last very long for everyone was knock down when they felt the earth shock . many of the students starting to panic wandering what was happening but their thoughts were soon stopped when they saw something was coming down from the sky at a very fast peace so wanting to see what was going on all the students looked up towards the sky at first they could not see a thing but after a few minutes what they saw shocked them when all of them saw two blurs faling down but that soon changed when what they saw was completely impossible many including Louise was starting to wander what was going on seeing that she did not summoned one human but another two one boy had blond spiky hair and six lines which were in fact whiskers many of the girls seeing the first boy had a little blush seeing not only that but it did not stopped there for they also saw the other boy who was just as tall as the other the only difference was the fact that his hair was black blue everyone were quiet surprised when they saw them making them wander just who they were and were they came from but just as professor Colbert wanted to go and make sure that they were ok everyone stopped when they saw that the strange boys were awake something which made the others wanting to question them but soon everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the two boys looked eche other Colbert being in the military long ago saw what the boys were about to do and tried to stop them but it was to late for the two started to attack echother with out mercy tring to destroy echother or one of the two wanted that for naruto which was actually Ashura reincarnate wanted to avoid to kill his brother sasuke who was the reincarnation of Indra who wanted to create a revolution by killing the five kage and his brother as well so now the two brothers were trying to destroy ech other after the first time naruto refused to kill sasuke so now the two were trading blows which were deadly in the end the two started to beat the crap out ech other much to the horror of all those who were seeing the fight naruto after he beat the crap out of his brother saw that the two were not alone and that their fight was seen by pepele their age something that made the blond transmigrant a bit happy seeing the looks of innocence in their eyes sasuke seeing that naruto was distracted he attack him striking him down much to the already shocked audience saske seeing them cared for nothing so he continued his arm slot making his brother Ashura look very beat up but it did not stopped there for Ashura stoped his brother with a head butt making Indra growl in pain giving Ashura the chance to do the same think to his brother the two continuing the cycle while trying to use their jutsu who it was stopped by the other after a while Ashura tried once againe to strike his brother with the rasengan which he succeeded by striking Indra with it making him howl in pain but not gave up and retaliate with his sharingan and rinne sharingan by tring to absorv his chakra and tried to burn him which he succeeded much to the horror and disgust of those who were watching the battle making many who watched wanting for the battle to end already but for them the battle betwin Ashura and his brother would not end for a long time so a part of the students wanted to go in order for them not to watch anymore but they were stopped againe when Ashura was trown ending up near the entrance of the castle Indra seeing that his brother was still alive he teleported were he was surprising everyone and tried to end his brother but Ashura fought back trowing himself and indra againe bought being near death but decing not to give up Ashura got up after a few minutes and tried to make his way towards Indra but he was stopped by a girl who was his age. The girl from what Ashura could had seen had the same blond hair as his but the difference was that the girl had her hair in curlers after she saw him getting up she froze along with the others seeing how betean and blody he looked she tried to stop him but it was in vain seeing as he was walking towards Indra even if the girl told him to stop something who he ignored from two reasons he could not understand a singer word the girl said but he realized that she was worried about him and the second was the fact that ge could not stop not when he was close to save his brother and friend so with even more determination naruto aproched sasuke and the two continued the fight the blows becoming more deadly by the minute making many wander just how did the two had the strength to go on the fight continued for a long time bought Ashura and Indra becoming very tierd Indra tried to strike his brother but Ashura retaliate again something that made Indra mad so he tried to use his rinnegan in order for him to steal his chakra but Ashura stopped him Indra then deciding he had enough he used his chidori and got ready to strike Ashura much to the sock of all those who saw the battle and heard them talking briefly . kurama how saw the battle started to talk with naruto . **NARUTO I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU MY LAST BIT OF CHAKRA SO USE IT WELL .** dont worry kurama Ashura told him inside his soul which was also his mind . out side Indra was getting ready to finish his brother for good but Ashura stopped him when indra showed an opening because he was getting very tierd . something that give Ashura the opening he needed by punching his brother and send him fling in a wall of the castle socking everyone at the sheer force of the attack . Indra after he was stuck on the wall which was now a debris thanks to Ashura he got out being very angry . over and over over and over he said becoming more angry with Ashura WHY ARE YOU GETTING IN MY WAY DOT YOU GET IT I WANT TO BE ALONE AND IF I HAD TO KILL YOU FOR THAT THEN I WILL DO IT YOU ARE TREW NARUTO .sasuke screamd at him while naruto said nothing but after a few minutes Indra took a deep breath to calm himself and engulfed his hand with his chidori combin it with a flame kurama seeing that told Ashura as a warning the two having their last conversation that ended with the two bumping their fists and before the nine tailed fox went to sleep he saw his trans migrant jinchuriki walking out making him proud . out side Ashura and Indra looked at echother making those who saw the battle till now to wander what will happen all holding their berths in anticipation but that did not last for the two brothers started their last attack with their original attack's Ashura prepared his rasengan with the help of all those who stood by his side and befriend while his brother prepared his chidori the two flew at echother remembering their past as naruto and sasuke in the end the two enveloped the area in a colorful gigantic sphere that made some damage to the area but not enough in the sphere Ashura and Indra continued the batttel with Ashura wining in the end but he could not enjoy the victory as him and sasuke were bout passed out making the sphere destabilize and go out showing bought out cold when everyone saw that the light recived they wanderd what happened realizing that there was no more battle. Many students thought that the two boys might be dead but their teacher assured them that they were not making them wander how he knew . but seeing that the teacher would not say a thing they shut up and waited to see what would happen next . or so they thought because what they saw would forever be enchased in their eyes and minds .and the reason was because Ashura and Indra were alive but they bought missed a limb something that did not sit very well with the young mages the girls having horrified expressions some were near to puke and those who never saw blood fainted on the spot but for someone like Colbert who saw blood and destruction and even worst he was not that much affected but seeing that sight brought a few memories back something that was to much for comfort but that was not important as making sore that Ashura and his brother were treated immediately . so after he called some mages that were specialized with water the trans migrant brothers were put in the infirmary of the school .

At the same time after what happened many students were to existed to do or say something many still tring to understand just what happened .but since the only way for everyone to know what happened was by asking the two strange boys that fought ecother to death they had to wait . at the same time Louise who was with the strange boy that saw the fight as well bought of them were in her room tring to calm themselves something that was very hard because bought were very confused and still shaken and a bit afraid of what they saw . alright what is going on here saito asked Louise who was still thinking about what happened after a few minutes in which saito tried to get the girl attention something that made her snap at him teling him to shut up making saito to get a bit angry at the girl's attitude but he stopped when he saw that Louise was shaken so after that he sighed and calmed down and tried to think at was going on but they were interrupted when bought teens heard Louise 's door being opened making the two look and be a bit surprised when they saw professor Colbert. Miss valliere he called her name making the girl flinch a bit realizing that what happened was her fault in a way . colbert seeing that the girl was panicked a bit he told her . don't worry miss valliere even if what happened before might be what you think as your fault it was not . huh? She said dumbly the teacher seeing that told her . even if the ritual was completed and even if you might had summon the boy and the other two after that battle I think that what happened was an accident so don't blame your self ok the eldery man told her making her smile a bit realizing that what happened was not completely her fault . the reason I'm here is because you need to complete the ritual Colbert told her making the girl widen her eyes remembering that at first she wanted to protest but after what she saw she decided just to go along and complete the ritual . saito on the other hand tried to understand what the girl named valliere was talking about only for him to be interupted when louise got closer to him making him blush and treid to protest making Louise angry and stop him by having his face towards hers which was blushing as well realizing what she was about to do at first going against the idea but realized that she could be in trouble if she wont do this so with out hesitation she kissed saito completing the ritual saito who was released from the kiss started to question Louise again but stopped when he felt his body was in pain and he was heating as well only for that to last for a few minutes in the end saito having his hand covewrd in a rune in the end pasing out . well done you tried for a few times but now you finaly have a familiar colbert told her but he was interrupted . ah professor but what about the other two that I summoned . hm well since It was your ritual I guess that you could make the ritual but since it was an accident I don't think you need to do that he told her making her nod in acceptance . well that will be all I will see you after tomorrow miss valliere colbert told her . after he left Louise who was with saito again prepared for bed but since she realized that saito was a boy and he would had to sleep on the floor so after she thought for a bit on what to do she tried to talk with him but since they could not understood echother she tried to use a spell but ended with saito blowing up taking him by surprise and wanting to know what happened was stopped by Louise who told him that she would explain everything the next day saito hearing that wander why but when he saw that she was tired he stopped and was about to sit on the Flore but was stopped by his master who told him that it was ok to use the bed something that surprised saito but seeing that Louise wanted to go to sleep he did not mind and made himself comfterbal and went to sleep as well ending the day's events .


End file.
